The Aftermath
by yummy86
Summary: These are the events following Sarah's first sexual experience.
1. Chapter 1: The Aftermath

The Aftermath

In the moments following Sarah's deflowering, you could hear a needle drop. She wanted Scott to say something to her...anything, but of course, he didn't. All he did was roll over, and drift off to a deep sleep. "How can he simply fall asleep after THAT just happened?" she wondered to herself as she slowly sat up on the edge of the bed, and began putting on her clothes. Her body was very sore, and she didn't find her first sexual experience very enjoyable at all (not that most people do, anyway). She just couldn't understand why she didn't feel, more...more passion, more pleasure, more love, just more something. To top things off, he didn't wear a condom, and Sarah was too caught up in the moment to to tell him to put one on.

She stood up as she fastened the final few buttons on her shirt, and then walked to the bathroom. She carefully shuts, then locks the door. Once alone, she bursts into tears. "What have I done?" Sarah asked herself while attempting to look at her reflection in the mirror. No matter how hard she tried, it was useless. There's no way she could look at herself NOW: shes just too ashamed. She sits on top of the toilet seat, and tries to pull herself together. As soon as the tears stop gushing from her eyes, she quickly and quietly leaves to go home.

Ben is waiting for Sarah outside. "Sarah, where were you? You missed the party." Sarah looks up at her little brother, and thinks about all the lectures shes given him about having premarital sex with Brynn. Her eyes fill with tears yet again.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Ben asks, completely stunned by his sister's sudden display of emotions. "What happened, Sarah?"

"Benny, I'm so sorry for being so judgmental. I tried to make myself out to be so perfect, but I'm screwed up, and I've made a huge mistake." She sits down on the porch.

"Sarah, what are you saying." He sits down next to his older sister. Hes amazed to see her crying. He could probably count the number of times hes seen her cry on one hand...could probably even count the number of tears.

She hesitated at first, but realized that her brother was going to continue asking what was wrong until he got an answer.

Sarah blurts out "I had sex with Scott, Ben."

Ben sits there silently for a few seconds, then places his hand on her shoulder. "Sarah, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yes it is. He didn't even wear protection. I'm an idiot."

"Sarah, it was a mistake. People make mistakes everyday." He tries to reassure his sister, but there's clearly no use. Sarah is very stubborn.

"Benny, I think I need to be alone right now, ok?" She gets up and walks into the house, leaving her flabbergasted younger brother stunned.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Changes

It was a beautiful morning in Utah. The sun was shinning, the birds were singing, and the leaves were turning colors beautifully. Sarah was awakened by the yellow and orange rays of the sun peaking through her window and gently caressing her face. She yawned, stretched, then rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom to shower. When she came back to her bedroom, she seemingly walked around her room nonchalantly in search of something to wear. Suddenly, she stopped in front of her mirror, and hesitantly let go of her towel to reveal her body. It's changing, and she knows it. None of her jeans fit anymore, and she's finding it increasingly difficult to find tops that fit her as well. She takes her hand and gently rubs it against her slightly protruding stomach, fully aware that her condition is far deeper than simply becoming a little chubby.

It has been nearly two months since she first had sex with Scott. It has also been about two months since she's heard from him at all. He simply let her walk away, which is all he ever really wanted anyway. He has his other girls that will give him what he wants without feeling guilty about it later. Sarah wraps the towel back around herself, throws on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt from her drawer, and heads downstairs for breakfast.

When she enters the kitchen, she cheerfully says "Good morning", to everyone present, which of course is the entire family. Barb glances over at Sarah while scrambling eggs, smiles, then says "Good morning, Sarah." Sarah walks pass her mother and Nikki to get a glass of water. Barb stares at her daughter the whole time. "Honey, sweats and a tee, again?" she says, while pouring the egg mixture into a pan. "Yeah, mom. It's Saturday morning and I just want to be comfortable." Nikki quickly responds "That would make sense if this wasn't what you wear Monday thru Friday as well."

Margie hears this conversation taking place while sitting at the table feeding Lester and Aaron with Ben's help. "She just likes being comfortable. Nothing wrong with that." She glances over at Sarah, who then quietly walks out of the kitchen. Ben quickly responds, "I agree." About a minute or two later, Margie goes to find Sarah. Margie looks all over the house for her until she finally finds her in the garage balling her eyes out. She quickly walks over to her, and gives her a tight embrace. "Sarah, it's okay." "No it isn't, Margie. I…" Margie reaches down and touches Sarah's stomach. "How far along are you, Sarah?"

Sarah looks at Margie. "How did you know?" "Well, look at me." Margie says. Sarah looks at Margie's bulging belly covered up by a large t-shirt and sweats. "Plus, I've noticed you being sick a lot, extra emotional, and your late night ice cream binges." Sarah gasps,"Does anyone else know." Margie reassures her, "No, just me, but everyone is wondering what's going on." Margie stares at Sarah "Are you going to keep it?" Sarah nervously laughs "I have no idea. I don't know what I'll do. I don't know whether or not I could live with myself if I got an abortion." They hear a loud voice from outside, and then walk over to the windows to see who it is.

"Carl, did we get everything? I don't want to have to come all the way back here." Pam says to her husband Carl as they fill the backseat of their car up with boxes of canned goods and turkey baskets for the local homeless shelter.

Margie and Sarah glance over at one another.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3: The Sacrifice

Pam places a tray of cookies on the coffee table and sits down next to her husband. They glance at each other in disbelief of not only what they're hearing, but who they're hearing it from.

"I really think that you guys would make great parents."

"That's so sweet of you honey." Pam says, while slowly grabbing a warm cookie from the tray. "But are you sure you want to give your baby to us? You barely know us, and while I can say that we'd give him or her a loving, nurturing, home, don't you think it would be best to give the baby to someone you know a little better?"

Sarah looks at her, with tears in her eyes "You two are the ones that are meant to have this baby."

Pam quickly hands her several tissues.

"Well, we'd love to adopt your baby, but why didn't you talk to your parents before coming to us, Sarah?" Carl says, after being completely silent for nearly half an hour.

Sarah rubs the final tears from her face, "I haven't told them yet because I wanted them to know that I have a plan set in place." She calmly reaches for her cold glass of water, and takes a sip.

"That's understandable, but before we move on, I think its best that you talk to your parents." Carl says compassionately.

"I will. I already have it planned for tonight when dad gets home from work, but before I tell them, I have to tell Scott."

Pam looks at her with a half chewed cookie in her mouth, and quickly puts it down. "You haven't told the father yet?"

"No."

"How do you know he doesn't want the baby?" Carl says while scratching his head.

"He doesn't. I just know him." She gets up from the table, and heads to the door. "I should probably get going if I want to catch him before he leaves from work."

The couple gets up and follows her to the door.

"Sarah, thank you so much for doing this for us. Everything will work out just fine." Pam gives Sarah a tight hug followed by Carl, and then Sarah walks away and heads for Scott's.

* * *

Sarah knocks quietly on Scott's door, but there is no answer. She begins to knock louder, until finally it opens and a voluptuous redhead walks out with Scott standing behind her.

"Sarah?" He says, completely surprised by this unexpected visitor.

"We need to talk." She welcomes herself into the apartment, and takes off her jacket.

"I was just on my way out. Can this wait?"

"It will wait for about 7 more months." She replies quickly.

He looks at her, completely confused and says "What are you talking about?"

"I'm pregnant, Scott."

"Oh really? By who?"

She stares at him sternly, "You're the only person I've ever slept with. Who else would I be pregnant by?"

He gets up from the edge of his couch, and walks into the kitchen for a glass of tea. When he comes back, he sits back in his same seat.

"You expect me to believe this baby is mine?" He giggles, and then takes a sip.

"Why wouldn't it be?" She says angrily.

"Come on, Sarah. That whole virgin thing was so unbelievable."

"This is your baby, Scott!" She yells.

"Okay then, get rid of it." He says calmly, while sipping his cold tea.

"I'm not getting an abortion."

"I said get rid of it."

"No, I'm giving it up for adoption. I already have the couple picked out, and have talked to them."

He sits there quietly for a moment and continues drinking. "Come here."

"Why?" She questions him.

"I want to see how big you are. I can't tell that you're pregnant at all."

Sarah slowly walks over to him. He stands up as she approaches, and reaches out his hand to rub her stomach.

"You really are pregnant." He says, quickly.

"Yes, why would I lie about that?"

He balls his free hand up into a fist and punches her in the stomach. "I said get rid of it."

Sarah falls to the floor and covers her stomach with her hands. "Scott, don't do this!" She cries.

"Sorry Sarah, but I can't afford a kid." He lifts her up and throws her into the couch, knocking her onto the floor. She cannot gain enough strength to protect herself from the blows. He repeatedly kicks her in the stomach until he notices that she's bleeding. He quickly walks over to the phone, throws it to her, and then runs away from the apartment. Stunned, she lays there motionless for a few seconds, and then calls her mother who fails to answer the phone. The next person she calls is her father.

"Hello?" He answers, confused by who could be calling him from this unfamiliar number.

"Daddy?" Sarah says, after mustering up the energy to speak.

"Sarah??? Honey, what's wrong?"

"I think I'm having a miscarriage."

He's silent for a few seconds. He had no idea that she was even pregnant.

"Where are you, Sarah?"

"I'm…I'm…" She hardly has energy to speak.

"Sarah?! Honey, where are you?!" He says frantically.

"Scott's. He attacked me."

"Sarah, stay on the floor. I'm calling an ambulance, and am on my way."

Bill immediately calls 911 and storms out of his office.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4: Waking Up

"Sarah?!" Margene says frantically. "Sarah?! Are you okay?"

Sarah opens her beautiful, yet heavy eyes, totally unaware of where she is. Margie asks her once again if she's okay. Sarah nods her head and says "What happened?" Margie begins "Well, we were looking out the window, and then the shelf over the door fell. A book hit you in the head. You've been out for about 5 minutes."

Confused, Sarah tries to stand to her feet. "How did we get here?" Margie looks at her. She's now confused as well, but figures that Sarah is a bit more lost than she is, considering the bump on the head. "Remember… you went into the kitchen, said "hello" to everyone. Nikki was… well… being Nikki, which I think upset you a bit, so you came out here. I followed you, and we talked about the baby for a little bit."

Sarah looked down at her round stomach, and couldn't help but to be so thankful that it was still that way. "So, I'm still pregnant?" She asks. "Umm, a bit more pregnant than you were 5 minutes ago… so yeah." Sarah walks up to the garage door, and peeps back through the window. Yet again, she sees Pam and Carl filling their car up. As sweet as she finds their good deeds, she is certain that this baby is meant to be with her. "I'm keeping this baby." The youngest sister-wife looks at her and smiles, "I think that's a very courageous choice, Sarah. I'm proud of you." She pauses, "But what made you decide?"

"When I was out, I had a dream. At first I was going to give the baby to them." She points at her neighbors as they get into their jam-packed car, "But I told Scott about the baby, and he got angry and attacked me. I lost the baby, and I felt like I lost my will to live." Sarah reaches down to touch her stomach, "I know my parents are going to be upset, but I feel like I need to do this?" Margie gives her one more hug. "Your parents will be shocked, but they will be supportive. I'm one of your parents, right?" Sarah hesitantly nods her head, while thinking to herself, "How am I going to tell them?"

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5: Mending Wounds

The rain was falling heavily in Sandy, Utah. It was a terrible ending to a week of beautiful and unseasonably warm late autumn weather. Sarah was so worried about telling her parents the big news later on in the day, that she barely had a chance to enjoy the weather before it got nasty out again. A huge part of her just wanted to up and run away. No explanations, no indication of unhappiness... she just wanted to vanish in the middle of the night. Of course, she would never actually do this no matter how much she wants to leave Utah. The love for her family is too strong for her to leave abruptly, although she knows in her heart that the day will come when she does go away. College was supposed to be her escape, even though Heather's heart was clearly broken when Sarah told her she had no plans of going to the U. Now, plans have changed with the baby's arrival only a few months away.

Hiding her pregnancy has become increasingly difficult. Although she hasn't gained a ghastly amount of weight, her belly is still growing, and full of life. Shes excited, and terrified all at once. Thankfully, shes already gotten over the large hurtle of telling Scott, and hes been by her side ever since the news. The thought of telling her parents, inparticularly her dad, still terrifies her. She tries to take her mind off of things by folding a load of laundry in the washer room. The busy work helps a little, but she still cant fully take her mind off of the situation. Nikki walks in with her own load of clothes.

"Good morning." Nikki says to Sarah.

Sarah looks up at her and grins, but doesn't say a word. Things haven't been right with them since a few weeks ago, when Nikki made her snarly comment about Sarah's sweats and t-shirts.

Nikki tries to grin back at her before Sarah looks away, but Sarah is much too fast.

"The weather is so crazy." Nikki begins. "Its warm one day, then cold the next."

Sarah continues folding, without ever looking up. "Mmhmm."

Nikki hesitates for a few seconds, then sets her overflowing laundry basket on the floor, and slowly walks over to Sarah.

"Sarah, she says." Sarah continues folding. "Yes?"

Nikki says, "Sarah... Sarah, look at me..."

Sarah glances up, and is surprised when Nikki's hand reaches out to touch her stomach. "Sarah, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Sarah looks Nikki in the eyes, with tears filling up in her own, "Do my parents know?"

"No... no." She takes the bottom of her pale green and blue apron, and begins wiping her tears.

"When are you going to tell them, Sarah?" she asks.

Sarah responds, "Scott and I are going to tell them tonight. How did you know?"

Nikki smiles at her, "Your stomach kind of gave it away."

"Margie told me the same thing. How did the two of you figure it out, but my parents haven't yet?"

Nikki grins, "I think they're in denial."

"Well, the truth will be out tonight."

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise Party

Sarah fastens the last button on her periwinkle blue dress. She had been saving it for this very moment, and was pretty excited about wearing it sense she had been spending so much time in sweatpants and t-shirts. One of the reasons why she picked this dress was because of the empire waist. Her stomach would be concealed in case she got cold-feet, but she rehearsed her lines so many times that she knew she wouldn't put off telling her parents any longer.

She goes in the living room to wait for Scott. The house is completely silent, which is very different from the norm. considering all the children. Margie and Nikki decided to have a movie night at Nikki's house so that Sarah and her parents could have privacy. She paces back and forth as she waits for the doorbell to ring. Back... forth... back... forth... 5 minutes, 10 minutes.... 15... The wait was agonizing. "What if he doesn't come?" She thought to herself. "What if he runs off and leaves me here to fend for myself? What am I going to do then?!" She waits some more in the cold unusual silence.

* * *

"What does she want to talk to us about?" Bill says, as he straightens his tie. While Sarah doesn't ask for much attention, he can't help but think to himself that this is all a big inconvenience.

Barb begins as she puts on her shoes, "Well, she probably wants to talk more about college. I imagine shes upset about not being able to go to ASU. Isn't her friend supposed to be coming tonight, too... Scott, I believe?" She flips her curly hair, making sure it has the right amount of volume.

"I didn't know he was coming. I thought they broke up. I'm not too sure if I like him." Bill says.

"At least you got to meet him. I CAN'T have an opinion about him yet."

The knock at the door was the most beautiful sound Sarah had ever heard, but it was a bit off putting. The entire time she waited, she was expecting to hear the doorbell ring, but instead, Scott knocked on the door. She couldn't help but to wonder if this was a sign that things weren't going to go as expected. She didn't give it too much thought, and welcomed Scott in with open arms.

"Hey." She said quietly, while adding a slight grin to her face. Although she told him in the past that she didn't love him, they both knew she was lying to herself.

He smiled back at her, "Hey..." and handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"That was so sweet of you. You didn't have to do that." She said. "I'm going to put these in water, and go get my parents.

As she begins to walk away, Scott gently grabs her wrist. "Come here." He says, while gesturing for her to hug him. The two take part in a deep embrace, as he kisses her lightly on the forehead. Then Sarah walks up the stairs to get her parents.

* * *

Dinner was a very cordial affair. Bill talked to Scott about sports, as Sarah talked to Barb about her upcoming graduation. Then Barb talked to Scott about his job at the station, while Bill talked to Sarah about her job. As Sarah sat down with her slice of apple pie, Bill asked her "So, honey, what is it you wanted to talk to us about?"

The question caught Sarah off guard. She was planning to have the talk after dessert. She sat her plate on the table, and looked down, completely silent. "Honey, what is it? You know you can tell us anything." Barb said.

Scott grabbed Sarah's hand, and encouraged her to talk to her parents, "Sarah, its okay."

She glanced over at Scott, then over to her parents. "Well..." She hesitates.

"Go on, Sarah." Bill says.

"I..." hesitation yet again.

"Sarah, if its about ASU..."

"Its not about ASU, dad."

Her parents look at one another. "Is it about some other school? We've been looking into schools we think you'd like. Its of course too late to apply for this upcoming..."

"Its not about college at all, mom." Sarah interrupts Barb.

"I'm... well, I am..."

"Sarah???" Bill says, sternly.

"I'm pregnant!" She blurts out. Sarah's face is almost as red as Bill's, but she's too afraid to look up at him and see for herself.

Scott clears his voice, "Before anyone says anything, theres something I'd like to do." He stands up from his seat, and then gets down on one knee, while fumbling through his pocket.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7: Cherry on the Cake

"Ohhhh, no you don't! Wait one minute" Barb exclaims, as Scott finally finds the ring deep within his pocket.

"Sarah, don't do this! You're too young!" Barb continues.

Scott and Sarah both ignore Barb's words. It's as if they are the only ones in the room... perhaps the only ones on the planet. He begins… "Sarah, I'm not asking you this because you're going to be the mother of my child; I'm asking you this because I love you." He pauses for a moment to clear a small drop of sweat from his forehead, then continues, "Sarah, will you marry me."

"Sarah, you can't do this! Please don't!" Barb says.

Sarah smiles from ear to ear, with a million tears streaming down her face, and eyes as red as cherries and shouts "Yes!" She gets down on  
her knees with Scott and hugs him as tight as she humanly can.

"Bill???" Barb says, frantically. "Aren't you going to do ANYTHING?"

Bill gets up from his chair, and slowly walks towards Sarah. His face is expressionless, and Sarah isn't sure what to think. Part of her is scared to death, while the other part wonders what he's thinking. "Dad..." she begins.

Bill finally reaches Sarah, and stops right in front of her. He stares deep into her blue eyes, and wonders what the future has in store for his baby girl. He doesn't understand, or agree with her decisions, but for some crazy reason, he trusts the young woman he's raised. Bill reaches out his hand to touch Sarah's belly, then he hugs her tightly. Finally, he extends his arm to shake Scott's hand. Infuriated, Barb exclaims "Bill, how can you be okay with this?!"  
"I'm not okay with this, but this IS what's happening whether we want it to or not. "  
Barb looks at both Sarah and Scott. "This isn't over!", then storms off.

Barb walks into Nikki's family room to find her family sprawled on the floor and sofa. She plops down right in between her concerned sister-wives, but doesn't say a word.

"Barb, are you okay?" Margene asks.

She turns to Margene and calmly says, "Sarah's pregnant."

Nikki and Margene glance at one another.

To be continued.


End file.
